<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Out of Character by Beauxxxtiful_lies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020513">A Little Out of Character</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies'>Beauxxxtiful_lies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to his relationships with Oikawa and Hanamaki, Iwaizumi is always very much in control. He likes knowing he can make them fall apart beneath him. </p><p>His relationship with Matsukawa is a different story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Out of Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick little drabble this time! </p><p>Happy birthday Vik! Sorry I’m a few days late &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi felt Matsukawa’s mouth quirk into a grin against his own and he nipped at his lips playfully.</p><p>“Thought we were supposed to be making them jealous,” he hummed without sparing a glance toward Hanamaki and Oikawa where the two had cozied up together across the room.</p><p>“Hmm...are we not?” Matsukawa asked as he dragged his hands up Iwaizumi’s thighs. “Guess we’ll have to try harder then, won’t we?” He squeezed over the curve of Hajime’s ass and pulled him closer on his lap.</p><p>His shocked gasp at the sudden rush of heat made one of their boyfriends whimper on the other side of the room; the other sighed, “fuck, that’s so hot.”</p><p>Hajime was already too distracted to tell who it was, but the sounds behind him made his breath catch. He didn’t need to see them to know they already had their hands all over each other.</p><p>He ground his hips against Issei’s and threaded his fingers into his dark curls, guiding their mouths together again, and trying like hell to regain some form of control over the situation, even though he knew it was much too late for that. He’d straddled Matsukawa on the sofa, intending to give the other two “a taste of their own medicine” for ignoring them all afternoon. He should have known better when he caught that devious sparkle in his boyfriend’s eye as he settled onto his lap. Now he was coming apart more and more with every second that he spent pressed up against Issei.</p><p>Hands flirted along his waistband, and long fingers slipped underneath the hem of his shirt to trace up his sides and over his rib cage. If the touch were any softer it would have tickled, but even so, it sent goosebumps trailing over his flesh.</p><p><em>“Aah...Issei...”</em> he gasped.</p><p>Hajime felt his face heat at the soft sounds Mattsun teased from him—sounds that would have been very much out of character for him, normally. It was a side of himself he didn’t often show Makki or Tooru, and he was embarrassed at how quickly Matsukawa could pull it out of him. Just a look was sometimes enough to make him want to drop to his knees and <em>submit</em>.</p><p>Not that he would. Normally. Not that easy, anyway.</p><p>He was glad he couldn’t see Makki and Tooru’s faces. He could just imagine the smug grins...the lewd words they’d shower him with.</p><p>“Iwa-chan~, already begging for Mattsun’s dick? Do you really want to be filled that badly?” Tooru would tease. Maybe as he trailed one delicate finger along the sensitive underside of Hajime’s hard cock. “So needy.”</p><p>“If you’re that desperate, maybe we should fill up all your holes,” Hiro would say, and he would leak and drip beads of precome over their hands. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Look at how wet you are, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Our little cock slut.”</p><p>He felt his insides clench, and send sparks shooting up his spine.</p><p>He tugged at Matsukawa’s hair, a move meant to scold, but the way the man huffed a laugh into his mouth made it clear he thought Hajime was pouting.</p><p>Maybe he was.</p><p>He tipped Matsukawa’s head back, licking into his mouth and feeding him the quiet pleading gasps he was too embarrassed to let out in the open—hyper aware of the two sets of eyes boring into him from across the room as he sank his knees into the sofa cushions and steadily rolled his hips over Mattsun’s lap.</p><p>Matsukawa gripped his ass again, squeezing tight as he jerked him forward. Hajime stuttered a curse at the friction, the dissonant drag of denim against denim, and he ached for Issei to touch him for real. Hajime slid his hands down to twist into Mattsun’s shirt collar, foreheads touching as he panted into his boyfriend’s mouth.</p><p>“What do you want, Hajime?”</p><p>“You know what I want,” he said with a petulant huff.</p><p>“I do.” Matsukawa’s voice was calm and steady, and it only made Iwaizumi feel more undone to hear him so put together next to his own desperate unsteady breaths. Mattsun traced fingertips over Hajime’s brow and down the side of his face. “And <em>you know</em> that good boys only get what they want if they ask nicely. So...are you going to be good?” That big calloused palm came to rest over his throat—his pulse point fluttering under Issei’s thumb while those long fingers curled around the edge of his jaw.</p><p>Hajime bit down on the inside of his cheek, but he couldn’t stop the low whine that scraped against the back of his throat when Issei used his grip to tip his face upward.</p><p><em>“Yes,”</em> he said as all the air rushed from his lungs.</p><p>“Then tell me what you want,” Matsukawa hummed as he trailed soft touches over his side with his other hand, tracing the dips in his ribs, the steady rhythm helping to calm Hajime’s racing heart for a moment.</p><p><em>“Da—Issei</em>...I...want you to fuck me.” He snarled the words through clenched teeth.</p><p>Matsukawa grinned, slow and calculating. He moved his thumb from beneath Hajime’s jaw to drag over his lips.</p><p>“Do you want Hiro and Tooru to watch you ride my cock?”</p><p>He shuddered at the words, and when he parted his lips Issei dipped his thumb inside to press against his tongue, holding his mouth open and leaving Hajime unable to quiet his moans and his panting. He heard movement behind him, a sliding of fabric where Oikawa or Hanamaki shifted in their seat on the other side of the room. Mattsun’s eyes flicked over his shoulder, communicating something to the other two with a stare that Hajime couldn’t even begin to decipher with his mind going fuzzy at the edges as he closed his lips and hollowed his cheeks around the digit.</p><p>“Okay then,” Matsukawa crooned as he focused his gaze back on the man squirming in his lap, slipping his thumb out of Hajime’s mouth and pulling a slick trail over his chin. “Ask nicely.”</p><p>“Please,” he gasped and bit into his lower lip, chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. “Please...fuck me.”</p><p>“Mmm, almost. C’mon precious. You beg so pretty, but tell them what you call me.”</p><p>Hajime squeezed his eyes closed, fists still twisted desperately into Issei’s shirt collar. His heart was pounding, and his chest was heaving, and <em>fuck</em> he didn’t know if he could do it. Already overstimulated, and ready to cum into his jeans grinding against Issei’s abs if that’s what the man wanted. But his embarrassment and fear over what Tooru or Hiro might say—over what they might think of him—it outweighed the lust that otherwise clouded his mind, until Issei tapped their foreheads together again.</p><p>“It’s okay, precious. Just look at me.” Issei kept his voice low, his words meant just for Hajime’s ears, and somehow that simple gesture was enough to ease the knot that had formed in his chest. He peeked his eyes open and Issei cupped his face in his big hands. “You know I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“...Daddy-y...” He whispered the word, just barely loud enough for Issei to catch as his breath stuttered over the last syllable. Still, Hajime felt Issei’s cock twitch in interest where it pressed against his hip.</p><p>“Little louder, baby. I don’t think they heard you.”</p><p>“Please, Daddy.” His voice rang out loud and clear though the room. He felt his heart lurch when his voice registered in his own ears and he snapped his eyes closed again, but Issei didn’t give him time to be anxious. He leaned in instantly to reward him with a firm press of lips, still cradling Hajime’s face in his hands.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Issei said in that same steady voice. “Let’s let them see just how good you are for me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If Hajime is a cock slut, then I might be a cock tease. </p><p>I’m only a little bit sorry about it. ( ˘ ³˘)♥</p><p>But don’t fret! Matsudaddy will take care of them all.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>
Drop me a comment, or come find me on tumblr/twitter <i>if you’re so inclined</i><br/>
</p><p><a href="https://beauxxxtifullies.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> || <a href="https://twitter.com/beauXtiful_lies">twitter</a><br/>
♡ ♡ ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>